Sonic The Hedgehog
For the original Sonic, go here Sonic the Hedgehog (ソニック・ザ・ヘッジホッグ, Sonikku za Hejjihoggu) is the hero of mobius and the fastest thing alive. He is first shown in The Wild Challenger alongside Miles 'Tails' Prower in the final chapter of the story. He is ment to be a side character in the story since it is circling more on Sisco then himself. Sonic is one of the main characters in the story of The Cosmic Turbine which is after The Wild Challenger and Sisco: World Of Danger is the third and final story for Sisco Coollet. History ''The Wild Challenger Era'' ''An Unexpected Befriendment N/A Onward To Eggman's Battle Ship N/A Eggman's Attempted Suicide N/A ''The Cosmic Turbine Era ''Knuckles' Temper N/A Hearing about Riku's Terroist Plans N/A Another Faker! N/A Learning How To Swim N/A V.s Roku N/A A Week Later N/A Sisco V.s. Crisco N/A Sisco V.s Ru N/A Sonic V.s Roku 2 N/A The Plan To Invade The Tasmanian Gun Ship N/A Sisco's Supposed Death N/A Temporary Peace N/A ''Sisco: World Of Danger Era ''Eggman's Last Stand N/A Tails' New Invention N/A Sisco's Son, Mickey N/A Mickey Lost! N/A In The Hospital A week has past since Sonic was in the hospital, he was barely conscious when he acknowledged Mickey being there. It came to him that Sisco didn't know that Mickey was here. They talked for a while, Mickey was worried about him as it seems but Sonic told the pup to not worry for him too much it might cloud his mind for a while. But unforunately, the small bit of silence was broken by his growling stomach. It was unknown to why the people working in the hospital didn't give him anything to eat for the past week. Mickey told Sonic that he did see Professer Guru before he came into Sonic's room. Sonic was annoyed by this, feeling a bit irritated, he ignored the fact that Guru was too buzy to take care of him for they might've thought Sonic was going to be knocked out for a while. Mickey stayed with the hedgehog until they both fell asleep. Thats when Sisco showed up an hour later. He woke Mickey up and took him home understanding why Mickey would come there. The next day, It was very early in the morning. Sisco and Mickey were near Sonic's bed asleep.. well one of them, Sisco was staring at Sonic like usual, but this time, it kinda freaked Sonic out a bit. They talked for a bit and Sisco forgot to bring anything to eat which was embaressing on itself when Sonic asked Sisco that. But the good news was that, Sonic was almost healed of his injuries which were not all that much to begin with but Sonic told them that he gotten crushed by the cave in and barely made it alive not at to mention conscious. Sisco knew that Guru hasn't been doing his job well since Sonic was complaining already so he told him while laughing, "You know you aren't gonna get out of this one Guru." Since Sonic was almost healed, he shouldn't have a problem walking right? Unforunately, that was wrong but Sisco decided to make Sonic ride on his back and walk all the way back to the Coollet house. "What a relief..." Sonic thought, he was happy to be out of that place despite he still needed to recover. Afterwards, Miles gave a call to Sisco and the others telling Sonic that he has his new bionic arm ready. The word Bionic just made his quills shake in thought of the clone that saved him from Roku the second time he fought the Tasmainian Devil. Comes to find out that Tails was waiting at the Coollet house. The process of getting the arm to stay and work correctly was rather long but in a way, it was short considering how fast Tails was trying to go but at the same time, he didn't want Sonic to get hurt while doing it but it happened anyway. In return, the process worked again and this time, the arm had a protective barrier around Sonic's shoulder so it will be hard to pull of of him the next time some tries to do it. Sonic had an irritated look on his face when Tails said that. Apparently, that fact that he didn't get any food for the past week and the fact that this whole situation happened of getting him a new arm made him a bit grumpy, Sisco could clearly see that so he told Tails not to talk to him for a bit. Afterwards, Douglas offered food to them but Sonic was a little doubtful of the food Douglas made at first but he let his stomach get the better of him and he just ate it. Mickey wasn't eating his food but was looking at Sonic with a sad expression on his face, Sisco put his hand of Mickey's shoulder to tell him it's alright, he will be okay. After that, things actually gotten better for the most part, even for Sonic since he was actually enjoying his new arm. Riku Is Not Dead N/A Sisco's Power is Taken Away N/A Sonic's Secret Mission N/A Mickey Taken! N/A Sonic Persuades Sisco into Helping Him N/A The Final Battle Of The Freedom Fighters N/A Victory!'' N/A Personality For the original personality, go here Trivia *This version of Sonic is based on both Archie and The Game Series of Sonic. Although his attitude is mostly based on the Sonic The Hedgehog: The Movie version of himself. The appearence is loosely tried for realism but it didn't work well for people who didn't want this type of thing to be shown for Sonic. *Since Sisco is a hybrid of a hedgehog and a werewolf, he and Sonic are distant cousins. *Sonic's bionic arm in Sisco: World Of Danger is inspired by Deviantart User Umbra-RockChick and her design of Future Sonic in the Deviantion, I'm Not Broken Yet *Alongside Tails and Dr. Eggman, Sonic is one of the three characters who appeared in all three of Sisco's Stories. *Sonic is also the only one who gotten his arm cut off by a lazer Category:Hedgehogs Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes